James Earl Jones
miniatur|James Earl Jones (2010) miniatur|James Earl Jones (2004) James Earl Jones (* 17. Januar 1931 in Arkabutla, Tate County, Mississippi; eigentlich Todd Jones) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Der Sohn von Robert Earl Jones wuchs nach der Trennung seiner Eltern bei seinen Großeltern mütterlicherseits in Dublin, Michigan (USA), auf. Als Reaktion auf die Trennung fing er im Alter von etwa fünf Jahren zu stottern an und sprach daraufhin für ungefähr acht Jahre lang bis zum Besuch der High School nicht mehr. Einem seiner High-School-Lehrer, Donald Crouch, verdankt er es, dass er wieder zu sprechen begann. Crouch war davon überzeugt, dass das Sprechen in der Öffentlichkeit Jones wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen geben würde, und so ließ er Jones jeden Tag im Unterricht ein Gedicht aufsagen. Seine erste Filmrolle spielte Jones 1964 in Stanley Kubricks Film Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben, in dem er als Schütze eines Flugzeugbombers zu sehen war. 1972 spielte er in The Man den US-Präsidenten. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ein Afro-Amerikaner in dieser Funktion in einem US-Kinofilm zu sehen war. Im Lauf seiner Karriere erwarb sich der Schauspieler als vielseitiger Bühnen-, Film- und Fernsehdarsteller großes Renommee und spielte regelmäßig in erfolgreichen Hollywoodfilmen wie Conan der Barbar, Der Prinz aus Zamunda oder Jagd auf Roter Oktober. In letzterem war er in einer seiner bekannteren Rollen als CIA-Deputy-Direktor Admiral James Greer, dem Vorgesetzten und väterlichen Freund des Titelhelden Jack Ryan, zu sehen. Er übernahm den Part auch in den Fortsetzungen Die Stunde der Patrioten sowie in Das Kartell (in dem Greer an Krebs starb). James Earl Jones' besonderes Kennzeichen ist seine tiefe, markante Stimme, die ihm zu besonderer Popularität verhalf. 1977 sprach er in der Weltraumsaga Krieg der Sterne (in der er als Darsteller nicht in Erscheinung trat) erstmals den unheimlichen Darth Vader. Im englischsprachigen Raum ist die Figur des schwarzgekleideten Schurken seitdem untrennbar mit Jones' Stimme verbunden, und er sprach Vader auch in mehreren Fortsetzungsfilmen. Außerdem ist Jones nach wie vor als Bühnenschauspieler tätig. Sein Broadway-Debüt erlebte er 1957. In den Folgejahren spielte er diverse Rollen beim New York Shakespeare Festival; so auch Shakespeares Othello - eine Rolle, die er 1981 an der Seite von Christopher Plummer am Broadway wiederholte. Seinen Durchbruch als Bühnen- und Filmschauspieler hatte er 1969 mit der Darstellung des Boxers Jack Johnson in dem Broadway-Erfolg The Great White Hope (Die große weiße Hoffnung), was ihm einen Tony Award sowie 1970 in der Verfilmung einen Golden Globe Award als Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller und eine Oscar-Nominierung einbrachte. 1972 war er Shakespeares König Lear. 1987 gewann er seinen zweiten Tony Award für seine Darstellung in dem Stück Fences von August Wilson, in dem er einen ehemaligen Baseballspieler verkörperte, der nicht in der Lage zur Kommunikation mit seinem Sohn ist. 2006 porträtierte Jones in dem Ein-Personen-Stück Thurgood den ersten afroamerikanischen Richter Thurgood Marshall am Obersten Gerichtshof der USA. Im Februar 2008 spielte er am Broadhurst Theatre in New York in einem Ensemble von ausschließlich afroamerikanischen Schauspielern neben Phylicia Rashad und Terrence Howard die Rolle des Big Daddy in Die Katze auf dem heißen Blechdach von Tennessee Williams. Im November 2009 trat er am Novello Theater in London erneut in dieser Rolle auf. Im Oktober 2010 war er neben Vanessa Redgrave in der Bühnenfassung des Filmerfolgs Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur von Alfred Uhry am Broadway zu sehen. Auch mit dieser Rolle trat er später, im November 2011, im Londoner Westend auf. Jones ist auch als Synchronsprecher aktiv und sprach u.a. den Löwen Mufasa in Disneys Der König der Löwen. Er übernimmt regelmäßig Synchron-Gastrollen in der Fernsehserie Die Simpsons. Außerdem verkörperte er den General Solomon in dem Computerspiel Command & Conquer: Operation Tiberian Sun. Seine Autobiografie, die 2002 erschien, trägt den Titel Voices and Silences. Am 25. Januar 2009 verlieh die Schauspielergewerkschaft Screen Actors Guild (SAG) Jones den Lifetime Achievement Award. Am 12. November 2011 erhielt er einen Ehrenoscar für seine Verdienste um den Film. Jones' erste Frau war die Schauspielerin und Sängerin Julienne Marie (auch bekannt als Julienne Scanlon), die er während der Produktion zu Othello kennengelernt hatte, in der diese die Desdemona spielte. 1982 heiratete er Cecilia Hart, mit der er ein Kind hat. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1964: Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb '') * 1967: Die Stunde der Komödianten (''The Comedians) * 1970: Die große weiße Hoffnung (The Great White Hope) * 1972: The Man * 1974: Claudine * 1976: Der scharlachrote Pirat (Swashbuckler) * 1977: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope, Stimme von Darth Vader) * 1977: Exorzist 2 – Der Ketzer (Exorcist II: The Heretic) * 1977: Ich bin der Größte (The Greatest) * 1979–1980: Captain Paris (Fernsehserie) * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) * 1982: Conan der Barbar (Conan the Barbarian) * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi) * 1986: Soul Man * 1987: Quatermain II – Auf der Suche nach der geheimnisvollen Stadt (Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold) * 1987: Der steinerne Garten (Gardens of Stone) * 1987: Ein Engel auf Erden (Highway to Heaven, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 1988: Der Prinz aus Zamunda (Coming to America) * 1989: Karate Tiger IV – Best of the Best (Best of the Best) * 1989: Feld der Träume (Field of Dreams) * 1989: Das Bankentrio (Three Fugitives) * 1990: Condition Red (By Dawn’s Early Light) * 1990: The Ambulance * 1990: Jagd auf Roter Oktober (The Hunt for Red October) * 1991: Der große Blonde mit dem schwarzen Fuß (True Identity; als er selbst) * 1992: Die Stunde der Patrioten (Patriot Games) * 1992: Sneakers – Die Lautlosen (Sneakers) * 1993: Sommersby * 1993: Meteor Man * 1993: Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark (Fernsehserie, Gastauftritt Staffel 1 Folge 21) * 1994: Der König der Löwen (The Lion King, Stimme) * 1994: Das Kartell (Clear and Present Danger) * 1994: Die nackte Kanone 33⅓ (Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult) * 1994: Blackout – Ein Detektiv sucht sich selbst (Clean Slate) * 1995: Judge Dredd * 1996: A Family Thing – Brüder wider Willen (A Family Thing) * 1997: Gangland (Gang Related) * 1999: Das Ende des Sommers (Summer's End, Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Santa & Pete (Santa and Pete) * 1999: Fantasia 2000 (Sprecher) * 2003: Everwood (Fernsehserie) * 2003: Will & Grace (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith) * 2008: Willkommen zu Hause Roscoe Jenkins (Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins) * 2008: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie) * 2009: Dr. House (House, Fernsehserie) Literatur * Jones, James Earl: Voices and Silences, Limelight Editions 2002 * Jones, E: Othello (Actors on Shakespeare), Faber and Faber 2003 * Hasday, Judy L./ Stotksy, Sandra / Brady, James Scott: James Earl Jones: Actor (Overcoming Adversity), Chelsea House Publishers 1999 Weblinks * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1931 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger an:James Earl Jones ar:جيمس إيرل جونز cs:James Earl Jones cy:James Earl Jones da:James Earl Jones el:Τζέιμς Ερλ Τζόουνς en:James Earl Jones eo:James Earl Jones es:James Earl Jones eu:James Earl Jones fa:جیمز ارل جونز fi:James Earl Jones fr:James Earl Jones ga:James Earl Jones gl:James Earl Jones he:ג'יימס ארל ג'ונס hu:James Earl Jones id:James Earl Jones it:James Earl Jones ja:ジェームズ・アール・ジョーンズ ko:제임스 얼 존스 la:Iacobus Earl Jones nl:James Earl Jones no:James Earl Jones pl:James Earl Jones pt:James Earl Jones ro:James Earl Jones ru:Джонс, Джеймс Эрл sh:James Earl Jones simple:James Earl Jones sr:Џејмс Ерл Џоунс sv:James Earl Jones th:เจมส์ เอิร์ล โจนส์ tl:James Earl Jones tr:James Earl Jones yo:James Earl Jones